Crowdsourcing
thumb|right|335 px Crowdsourcing bzw. Schwarmauslagerung bezeichnet im Gegensatz zum Outsourcing nicht die Auslagerung von Unternehmensaufgaben und -strukturen an Drittunternehmen, sondern die Auslagerung von traditionell internen Teilaufgaben an eine Menge von freiwilligen Usern, z.B. über das Internet. 'Begriffsfindung' Crowdsourcing ist ein von dem amerikanischen Journalisten Jeff Howe (Wired Magazine) geprägter Neologismus. Seine erste Artikulation fand innerhalb des von Howe verfassten Artikels "The Rise of Crowdsourcing" statt, welcher 2006 erschien. Definition nach Nicole Martin, Stefan Lessmann und Stefan Voß: "Crowdsourcing ist eine interaktive Form der Leistungserbringung, die kollaborativ oder wettbewerbsorientiert organisiert ist und eine große Anzahl extrinsisch oder intrinsisch motivierter Akteure unterschiedlichen Wissensstands unter Verwendung moderner IuK-Systeme auf Basis des Web 2.0 einbezieht. Leistungsobjekt sind Produkte oder Dienstleistungen unterschiedlichen Innovationsgrades, welche durch das Netzwerk der Partizipierenden reaktiv aufgrund externer Anstöße oder proaktiv durch selbsttätiges Identifizieren von Bedarfslücken bzw. Opportunitäten entwickelt werden." (Wikipedia) 'Open Innovation' Open Innovation betont den offenen Innovationsprozess, der auch für das Crowdsourcing zentral ist. Das bedeutet, dass externe Mitarbeiter in einen bis dahin internen Wertschöpfungsprozess (dem Innovationsprozess) eingebunden sind. Wie beim Crowdsourcing geht es auch bei Open Innovation darum, die Unternehmensgrenzen zu überwinden. Der Unterschied zum Crowdsourcing besteht darin, dass ausschließlich Innovationen hergestellt werden sollen. Open Innovation grenzt sich von Closed Innovation ab, also dem Innovationsverständnis, welches nach Schumpeter (1942) die Exklusivität einer Innovation als wesentliche Rente des Innovators bezeichnet. Des Weiteren kann die Open-Source-Entwicklung von Produkten als eine Extremform von Open Innovation verstanden werden. Open Source bezieht sich meist auf Software, die unter einer entsprechend definierten Lizenz genutzt und weiterentwickelt werden darf. Hier können, ähnlich dem Crowdsourcing, auch fern voneinander lebende Menschen in einen Entwicklungsprozess involviert sein. Open Source stellt also auch eine mögliche Form von Crowdsourcing dar. 'siehe auch' *Crowdfunding *Social Payment *Crowdinvesting *Social Lending * Links *Markus Rohwetter: "Vom König zum Knecht". In: DIE ZEIT Nr. 39 vom 21. September 2006 *Was ist Crowdsourcing? Was, für wen, Regeln und Beispiele *Crowdsourcing und Recht *Rechtliche und steuerliche Aspekte von Crowdsourcing (Überblick und FAQ) *"Online-Crowd": Zusammen sind wir klüger - "3Sat neues", Sendung vom 10. April 2011 *Blog zum Thema Crowdsourcing News, Interviews, eine aktuelle Datenbank mit Projekten und Fallstudien *Crowdsourcing Blog mit stärkerem Fokus auf B2B-Anwendungen Fallstudien, Beschreibung von Angeboten und Nachrichten aus der Crowdsourcing-Welt *Crowdsourcing.org Industriewebsite - alles über Crowdsourcing *[1] Weblog-Jeff Howe *Crowd all over Artikel über den Crowdsourcing Trend mit einigen Beispielen *Mobile Crowdsourcing als Lebensretter, t3n, 5. März 2012. Abgerufen am 20. April 2012. *Map of Life: Google-Maps-Mashup bringt uns die Natur näher, t3n, abgerufen am 18. Mai 2012. *The Power of Crowd Testing von Manoj Narayanan, April 2011, Cognizant Technology Solutions *Trends In Software Testing, Tanuj Vohra, ITmagz.com, 8. April 2009 *Crowd Testing Anbieter / Dienstleister im deutschsprachigen Raum, crowdtesting.biz, Abgerufen am 19. Oktober 2012 *Testbirds nimmt Apps unter die Lupe, MobileBusiness, 9. Oktober 2012 *eBay setzt auf Crowdtesting von passbrains, moneycab, 19. September 2012 *'Open Innovation' **OpenInnovators.net, Beispiele für Open Innovation in Großunternehmen und der Nutzung von Crowdsourcing. **OpenInnovators.de, unabhängige deutsche Plattform rund um das Thema Innovation und interdisziplinäre Entwicklung. Schwerpunkt sind technische Produktinnovationen, die hauptsächlich für B2B-Märkte relevant sind. Ziel dieser Plattform ist es, die Potenziale offener Innovationsstrukturen für Unternehmen nutzbar zu machen und die Innovationskraft des deutschsprachigen Raums zu stärken. **OpenInnovation.eu, unabhängige europäische Plattform gegründet von holländischen Wissenschaftlern. **Rohrbeck, R. (2009) "Creating an Open Innovation Ecosystem at Deutsche Telekom", EIRMA & OECD: Symposium on Global Innovation Networks. **adelio.org/open-innovation/ ([1]), Erfolgsfaktoren in Open Innovation mit Beispielen **"Open Innovation Best Practice", Video mit Open Innovation Praxisbeispielen unterschiedlicher Unternehmen wie BMW, Siemens, Henkel, Swarovski oder Beiersdorf. Kategorie:Finanzierung Kategorie:Funding Kategorie:Beteiligung Kategorie:Kollaboration Kategorie:Crowd Kategorie:Crowdsourcing